Ruto Moves In
by Ms.Indecisive
Summary: Link comes home to an unfortunate surprise waiting for him. I do not own Legend of Zelda and it's amazing characters.
1. Surprise!

Ruto Moves In!!!

_We find our hero after saving Hyrule and having a childhood of some sort. He thinks his troubles are gone until he opens his door to his own abode._

Link turned his doorknob and took a step in expecting to relax when, "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Ruto turned. "Surprise, I MOVED IN!!!" But, to Ruto's surprise, Link was on the ground not moving.

Finally, Link got up and noticed his heart meter half drained. Link said, "Look what you did! I had a minor heart attack!"

Ruto just smiled, unaware of her fiancé's disgust. "So you're excited as well? Good! I figured since we're engaged we should live together forever and ever!"

Link started twitching. "B-b-but I thought that you thought a sage and a Hero of time shouldn't be together!"

Once again Ruto just beamed. "I quit my day job. So we COULD be together! I was thinking of being a stay at home mother."

Link thought about the last statement and realized the meaning. "Um, excuse me?"

Ruto once again ignored his tone and took it as love. "See, that's the other part…"

"AHHHHHHHH!" Link jumped out of his happy home, or not so happy home, and tried to make a run for it.

_Meanwhile;_

Mido gulped nervously and smoothed his hair down while making his way over to Saria. "Sooooo- Saria… how's it going?" said Mido, trying to act cool-.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" screamed Link running by the two Kokiri village children underneath the house. "Hurry back!" they heard Ruto call from the love nest. Link ran for his life! What could he do? He still couldn't believe that she still remembered the engagement. It wasn't even a real engagement. He just needed that stone so he could open the temple of time door, defeat Ganondorf, save the princess, (well you know the rest.)

_Back in the treehouse:_

Ruto was so happy at how excited Link was to share a house with her. Well, she wasn't used to this house, but it will have to do until they are married. Then, they can live in the Zora Temple! Although, rearranging the house would have to happen as soon as possible. She began to throw out some useless junk. _An old boomerang, garbage. A mask from Thr Happy Mask shop, garbage. A letter from Zelda, WHAT???_

"A letter from Zelda?! Well he won't need _that _anymore." Ruto said to herself. And with that, she began to tear up the letter, until it began to look like millions of flakes of snow. Ruto smiled to herself. _Link loves me, he wouldn't want a crummy piece of paper from Zelda anyway. _Ruto began to sort through his old trunk.

"Ooh! What pretty gauntlets!"

_Under the treehouse:_

Saria was very worried. "We must get rid of Ruto for Link!"

Mido began to beam. "We?! Of course, _we _shall get rid of Ruto for him. If it will help Link. I care for him like a brother." Mido was obviously just trying to impress Saria, he had no care for Link what so ever.

Saria didn't notice. "Let's go!" and with that, the two ran off to the Deku Tree for some help.

______________________________________________________________________

Authors' Note:

Ms. Indecisive- Heheh Link, such a ladies man. What will he do next with his roommate? Will Zelda ever find out? Will Mido ever get his girl? Will there be a Dark Link and Malon pairing? (Dark Link's my shadow boy.) Check for more updates!

Slinky Master- Well- what can I say? Ruto's gone mad… nothing else *nudge nudge* or is there?! (dramatic music) BUH BUD BUH BAAAAH!

Please read and review!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. A beginning, and an end

Link quietly went back to his house, as to not wake up his new roommate. Link was still thinking about Ruto. _ Ugh, a new roommate, I must get rid of that blasted fish! _Link slowly climbed up the ladder to his tree house and opened the door. He closed his eyes and walked in. He didn't hear anything. _Oh, PLEASE let her be gone! _ Still, it was very quiet. Link started to fantasize that she went back home to terrorize someone else and began to relax. She was gone. Or so he had thought.

"Hello Link darling!!!" said Ruto.

Link screamed, "AHHH!!!" To Link's dismay, Ruto was still in his house. Except, this time she was holding a blue tunic. _"Wait a minute," _thought Link, _"That's my Zora tunic!" _ Link was scared. She had been going through all of his trunks the whole day! Why she want with his Zora tunic? Ruto was holding the tunic and obviously had an idea in her head.

Ruto started to speak, "Don't you love it?! I thought that since you're going to be a Zora King one day, you should dress like a Zora! Look! It matches your shield and your sword!" Link looked at his armor. Yes, it did match quite nicely. But that was beside the point.

Ruto continued. "I also found these silver gauntlets to match! Where did you get them?"

Link looked around, "Um, Castletown." Link remembered that he sort of got them from Nabooru. But he didn't _dare _tell Ruto that. She would murder him!

Ruto seemed to believe it. "Oh how nice, anyway, after you change into these, I need you to go get some supplies from town."

Link thought about it. He could go to Lon Lon Ranch! Surely he could talk to Malon and both of them could figure out how to get rid of Ruto! There was one problem though.

"I don't want to wear the tunic there; it's just that it's so...."

Ruto's piercing gaze stopped him. "_It's so WHAT?!"_

Link was more scared of her than Ganon. "It's so wonderful and I'll go change right now!" Link hurried off to change into his new look. After that, he got on Epona and rode to Lon Lon Ranch.

Ruto was very pleased. _This could be the beginning of me!_

_MEANWHILE:_

Link was riding his horse_. This could be the end for me!_


	3. Blue Tunics,Milk,and shadows

Link was very uncomfortable riding Epona to LonLon Ranch. The Zora tunic was great for swimming, but terrible for riding. He preferred his more durable Kokiri tunic. Oh well, Ruto was probably burning it now anyway. Link saw LonLon Ranch in the distant horizon. Link smiled to himself. _Maybe I should take my sweet time. I could tell Ruto that there was a line, or that Talon needed me to be a stable hand or something. _He thought about it, but he decided that this matter should be brought to rest. He was so close to the ranch, he could already feel the brilliant plan Malon could make. Link even thought he could even pick out Epona's song. But, there was a problem. It sounded fast and out of tune, like Malon had her own type of dark terror annoying her. Link pondered this and laughed. _That reminds me of when I destroyed Dark Link! Hah! Maybe he's bugging her! _Link couldn't resist cracking up. He spotted Malon, his good old friend.

"Hello Malon, say I have a problem and I,"

"Uh, nice tunic Link." said Malon.

"What, this old thing?" Link smiled as he tugged his dreaded outfit. He needed his friend to smile. He got his wish.

Malon smiled wearily for a second, but stopped. "Now's not a good time Link," Malon looked very tired and stressed out. She obviously hadn't been getting enough rest. "I need you to get out of here now!" She kept looking around her as if someone was watching her. Who could it be? Link was too worried about Ruto to think about this.

"But Malon, I need some supplies! Isn't it your job as a ranch hand to give your customer some supplies and hopefully some advice?" said Link.

"Advice?" asked Malon.

Link realized his mistake and went on. "Yes, er, won't Ingo be mad if you denied a sale?"

Malon hadn't thought of this. She already had enough problems; she didn't need him yelling at her.

"I suppose Link, but it must be very quick. It could be dangerous in the barn."

Link watched her look around once more. He didn't want it to be quick, he needed thorough advice. He also did not want to go home back to Ruto without any supplies. He thought of something.

"Dangerous? Don't worry, I'm the Hero of Time, I will protect you from any monster." He stated, flexing his muscles to get a giggle out of her.

Malon looked hopeful. "You will?"

Link started to laugh but saw Malon. She had a serious look to her face. He cleared his throat and tried to start again. "Um, sure, Malon, whatever you want."

Malon was grinning from ear to ear. "Thank you Link! Take as much time as you need then!" With that Malon started to sing her song again, this time clearly, and began to look like her good old self.

Link started to be hopeful. Maybe everything else will be back to normal when their conversation was over.

Malon walked over to the ranch's stock of farm produce. She pulled out two glasses of milk to share. One for Link and one for her. As she turned around and walked toward Link, who was sitting on a bale of hay, she tripped over a bucket that wasn't there before.

"Ahh!" Malon cried as Link went over to catch her. Malon caught herself, as though she was used to this, but it was too late. Link's tunic was drenched with Milk.

"Oh Link I'm-m so sorry!" stammered Malon. "I shouldn't have been so clumsy." Malon looked very ashamed, like she expected this to happen.

"Hey, it was an accident. I'm fine with it. I'm just nervous of what Ruto will say when she sees me." Link smiled, so that Malon could relax and they could start talking. "I'm still thirsty though, but this time, how about I get the drinks?"

Malon giggled and nodded. She missed having a normal life. She had been so preoccupied with…with… She couldn't even bring herself to think it. All she did was look at the shadows on the ground and mouth three words.

"_I hate you."_

Author's Note: I'm so sorry the previous stories were somewhat short. I'll try and make them somewhat longer. Hmmm, what is this mysterious disturbance? I'll give you a hint. _Shadow Boy. _ Does this mean anything to anybody? *cough cough **N.H. Wolfride **cough cough*. Isn't it fun to review? Thanks a bunch to everybody who has reviewed, and I will make sure to give a special mentioning next chapter. Toodooloo for now!


	4. It's not easy being green

**N.: Thanks for making me start my story again! I got so inspired and have been writing all day! Please keep working on Shadow Heart! It's made me become a better writer.**

**Shawpaw12: Thank you so much for writing me a review. It makes me want to keep writing, when I know I have supporters backing me up!**

Saria and Mido were making their way to the Great Deku Tree to find out how to get rid of Ruto. Mido of course, was very excited to be having an adventure with Saria. He liked Saria very much, and would do anything for her. Even bully some Kokiri children around if necessary. He needed to start a conversation, and try to impress her. But, Mido is not the brightest and asked one of the most common questions in the world.

"So Saria, what's your favorite color?"

Saria stopped in her trails and turned around. "Why do you want to know?"

"I was just trying to be friendly. Is it green?" asked Mido.

Saria looked very upset. Everybody assumes her favorite color is green. She was born with green hair and _every _Kokiri child wears green clothes. No one understood. "It's yellow."

Foolish Mido, he chose the worst thing to do. He started to laugh.

"Heh heh! Yellow! But you have," he never got to finish his sentence.

"Green hair and green clothes? Yeah, I think I'd know that by now. I think _everybody _knows that by now. Yes I know that I'm the sage of the forest, and the forest is green, trees are green, and the grass is green, but that doesn't make my favorite color green."

Mido was baffled. He had never heard her so angry. He didn't _want_ to make her angry. He tried to make her laugh. "That's so insightful. In fact, it's so insightful; it makes me _green _with envy! Hahaha!"

Saria started to run to the Great Deku Tree.

"Aw, Saria, learn how to take a joke!" called Mido.

Mido ran as well, trying to catch up with her. Saria had stopped in front of the tree. Mido stopped shortly behind. The Great Deku tree opened its eyes.

"What do you wish from me?!" boomed the tree. Since the tree was so big, he had a loud voice. He didn't try to be loud, it just happened. Saria knew this about the tree, and remained still. Mido, on the other hand, ran and hid behind a rock.

Saria just rolled her eyes and started to speak, "Hello Great Deku Tree. I wanted to ask for some advice. You see, Ruto thinks that Link is in love with her and they insist to get married. Link is greatly distressed and we don't want to happen. Right Mido?"

Mido was still cowering behind the rock. What a loser.

Saria once again rolled her eyes. "Please Great Deku Tree! Help us!"

The Great Deku Tree smiled. He had always liked Saria. She was very wise and often patient. He was sad about his next statement.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help you Saria."

Saria and Mido were both taken aback. Wasn't this tree the most mighty in the forest?

Saria was in so much shock, she couldn't find her words. Mido thought that this was a good opportunity to gain Saria's forgiveness.

"Excuse me, but don't you have control over everyone who dwells in the forest?"

The tree sighed. He knew of Mido's foolishness. He had gotten constant complaints from most of the Kokiri children about him.

"Mido, Link is Hylian and Ruto is a Zora. I have no control over them."

Mido was sounding desperate. "But I thought that since they live here, you have control!"

The boy was just not getting it.

"Mido, I. Can't. Do. Anything. Anyway, Saria, I know you can find a solution by yourself. You are very wise." said the Great Deku Tree.

"Thank You." said Saria.

"As for you, Mido, you can keep her company."

"Oh, gee, thanks." Said Mido. Mido walked towards Saria. "See Saria, I can be helpful."

Saria crossed her arms. "I'm not forgiving you." And with that, she started walking back home.

"Geez, what did you do?" asked the Great Deku Tree.

"I guessed her favorite color was green when it was really yellow." Said Mido.

"Here, these might change her mind." From the ground rose bright, beautiful yellow daisies. "Take some and give these to her."

Mido smiled at the tree. "Thank You!" Mido took some flowers and ran towards Saria, who was walking very fast in the distance.

The tree started to think. _Yellow? I always thought it was green!_


End file.
